


baon

by Hugabug



Series: HL Modern Domestic AU [6]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: ADMU, Babies, Brotherly Affection, Cats, FAMYlia, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, MY BABIES, ateneo, conyo af, gagos, i will fite u on that one, just some fun really, nonong and goyong are jsec aesthetic, these brothers i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugabug/pseuds/Hugabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to some lacking funds, Nonong has been forced to bring baon to school.</p>
<p>And he's not happy about it at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baon

**Author's Note:**

> based off something that actually happened sometime ago when I was having lunch with my blockmates

“… So I had to buy from Starbucks.”

And somehow, even when she was peeking at him from behind her fingers, Nonong could still see Aurora’s meticulously penciled eyebrow go up.

He stifled a laugh. He opted for a cheeky smile instead.

Aurora groaned. “Oh my god, Nong.” she said, once again closing her fingers over her face in a gesture of absolute exasperation. “You spoiled little brat.”

“ _Hala_! How is that spoiled?” Nonong scoffed, a mock-hurt look on his face. “I have to make baon, Au! _Baon_. I’m going full-on Jose–”

“ _Hoy_.”

“–On this one. How is that _spoiled_?”

Jose threw a crumpled up paper napkin, surprisingly accurately aimed. Nonong dodged it, though and it ended up on the floor where one of the Ateneo cats gave it a dainty little sniff.

It meowed in protest.

“See.” Nonong pointed out, making little _tsking_  noises with his mouth as he urged the cat to hop on to the empty seat next to him. “Even Muning agrees.”

“Oh.” Jose mocked, rolling his eyes. “You poor _baby_.”

“I hate this school, bro.” Nonong cried, pouting. “They don’t accept cards–”

Aurora scoffed. “Withdraw.”

“Credit, Au. Credit is the only way to go.”

Jose and Aurora exchanged glances before simply turning back to their food to finish what they had started. They threw in a little eye roll in there as well. Just for good measure.

About half-way through their meal, the Ateneo bell gave its little sing-songy ring, signalling the end and start of yet another class.

And within five minutes, out from the onslaught of students, emerged Goyong with Joven in tow.

“Jovenito!” Jose cried, dashing out of his seat and pulling Joven into a hug that kinda resembled a choke-hold. “How was your first day of college, hmm?”

Joven flushed. “O-Ok naman K-Kuya–”

“He’s dressed for Gonzaga.” Nonong commented, smirking as Aurora glared at him.

“Stop feeding that nonsense to his impressionable ass.” She scolded him, moving a seat to leave room for their scared freshie and his overstuffed bag. “Don’t listen to him, Joven, you do you.”

“It’s true though.” Goyong shrugged, clasping hands with Nonong as a sign of greeting before finally taking the seat next to him. The cat on the floor meowed in protest before finally slinking away, annoyed.

Jose rolled his eyes. “Mga Ateneanista talaga.”

“What?” Goyong laughed, unhitching his backpack from his shoulders. “Not my fault our little Jovenito can’t graduate from his white long socks.”

Joven flushed and pushed his glass up the bridge of his nose. “I-Is it bad, ba?”

“Yes.” Nonong immediately answered. “But the conyo is coming along nicely. Keep it up.”

“Oh my god, stop.” Aurora groaned, once again burying her face in her hands as she is wont to do. “Joven, don’t listen to the assholes.”

“ _Hey_ –”

“Your Kuya Goyong went Wal-Wal and got drunk last night.”

Jose snorted. “ _Super_.”

“And he threw up all over your Kuya Rusca.”

Joven frowned. “Is that why they’re so grumpy today?”

“ _Hey_ –”

“And your Kuya Nonong–”

“Au stop making buking us to his impressionable ass!”

“– Is complaining about his Starbucks sandwich.”

“Because it’s cold!” Nonong cried, a fake-pout upon his face as he snatched the said Starbucks chicken-pesto sandwich he had previously laid in front of them just about an hour ago. “It was warm awhile ago but now it’s cold!”

Aurora rolled her eyes. “Maybe if you _ate it_  when we got here instead of _complaining about it–_ ”

“Awww, bro.” Goyong fake-grimaced, making a face full of manufactured annoyance. “Did ‘Tay forget to give you allowance again?”

“Yeah, bro.” Nonong nodded, trying his best to hide a smile. “And they don’t accept cards here. So I had to go drop by Starbucks pa kanina. Ugh. So hassle.”

“Gg, bro.”

“Yeah. Sobra.”

The brothers looked at each other, just a few seconds more, and finally, they burst out into one long, shared, over-exaggerated guffaw.

Joven looked on in horror.

“This is… This is normal?” he asked.

Aurora and Jose nodded.

“We’re so sorry you had to find out this way, ‘Ven.” Aurora said, patting him on the shoulder. “But your Kuyas are not sane.”

“Welcome to Ateneo.” Jose said, laughing despite himself. “Don’t forget to bring enough allowance.”

“Or else.” Aurora warned, finally letting lose the fond smile she had every time she was around both Aguinaldo-Mabini brothers. “You’ll end up making baon Starbucks sandwiches.”

Nonong wiped tears from his eyes and grinned, all teeth, at their wide-eyed little Joven. 

“Yeah.” he agreed. Goyong nodded. “Totally not worth it, bro.”

* * *

part of [this au](http://en-sam-malas.tumblr.com/tagged/modern%20domestic%20au)

**Author's Note:**

> #UsapangHumanities #AteneoCats #JSECGagos 
> 
> So Goyong I know is definitely Atenista. Nonong I’m still a little up in the air about because I can’t see him going to UST... Pero I know Jose and Aurora are not Atenista. They’re there to see Joven off on his first day of college. Jose’s UP of course. And Au is as well.
> 
> I apologise. But this had to be done.


End file.
